Why Prussia thinks training is fun
by siriusxremus22
Summary: It's raining, it's muddy, and his brother is just too damn sexy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Warning: Mostly pure sex Yaoi Tenth reviewer gets a fanfic of any hetalia pairing they want. Reviews are appreciated.


For once Prussia was out of bed before noon. For once he was dressed and out side less than ten minutes after waking up. The only thing reason all these for once's were happening was because of the blonde man running behind him. **Training** as Ludwig called it was, today at least, in the rain that turned the dirt path through the forest to mud.

"Fuck you West. Why the hell do I have to fucking do your training? I'm not even one of your fucking lackeys!" Prussia growled at his little brother.

"I'm sick of you sitting around doing nothing Bruder. So today you're going to train. It's even just you and me. Italy and Japan had meetings. So stop complaining." Germany sighed watching his brother's pale form run in front of him. Prussia swayed his hips unconciously as he ran.

Germany groaned softly. Did his brother **have** to be that fucking sexy? He shook his head and continued running. Five miles later he was starting to get tired, it was hard to run in the mud, and he couldn't see more than a foot or two in front of him for the rain.

A yelp escaped him as he slipped and fell into the mud. The mud coated his hair and clothes. He saw Prussia stop and look at him laughing. "It's not time for a break West." he said laughing.

Germany struggled to get up, but he was finding it incredibly hard to do, "Would you help me bruder." he asked finally ceasing his struggles. Prussia walked close to him.

Prussia ran a hand through his wet hair and looked down at his brother amusement lighting his eyes. "I don't know west. You look kinda good down there." he said a purr in his voice. Germany's blood rushed straight down making him light-headed.

"Bruder..." he said a moan very evident in his voice.

Prussia smirked. He loved it when Germany got like this. "What? Tell me what you want West." he said licking his lips, he grinned even as his erection grew painful.

Germany lay panting as the rain poured down on him, "You. I want you." he said.

Prussia grinned, "Right answer." he said then threw his clothes off not really caring where they disappeared to in the forest. Then he kneeled by Germany and did the same. Soon they were both naked, and Prussia ran his hands up and down Germany's sides.

Germany shivered under the touch, and let out a broken moan as his brother's hand's ran over his stiff nipples. Prussia captured his brother's lips, and ran his tongue over the bottom lip, softly biting it. Germany gasped opening his mouth. Prussia's tongue swept in capturing his own. Their tongue's danced and explored. Germany felt liquid fire run through his veins as Prussia ground their erections together.

He pulled away to breath, "B-bruder, stop t-teasing me!" he growled as his brother's hand lazily stroked his member. He bucked up into the sensation. Prussia laughed and bit at his brother's neck, sucking, and making sure to leave a mark where he wouldn't be able to hide it. His nails scratched down West's back even as West dug his fingers into Prussia's back.

A low keening sound escaped Germany, and Prussia smiled. He lifted three fingers to Germany's mouth. Germany pulled them into his hot mouth, and rolled his tongue over them, looking into Prussia's eyes with lust. Prussia moaned and deemed them ready.

He reached down and pushed in two fingers, and immediatly started moving them, stretching his brother's hot hole. Germany pushed against the fingers moving them deeper into him. He whimpered, Prussia inserted the third, and germany cried out. The rain ghosted soft fingers over his sensitive skin as his brother stretched him, then white hot pleasure lanced through his body. He screamed.

Prussia smirked, and hit the spot again. Germany was quivering by the time Prussia removed his fingers. He whimpered at the loss. Prussia lapped at a nipple as he positioned himself at Germany's entrance, then moved up kissing his chest and neck, and finally his lips as he thrust in.

Germany cried out pushing against his brother. God it hurt, but he felt so full and wonderful. He pressed down against his brother. Prussia smirked and pulled out to the head then thrust back in, angling for that one spot that made his brother scream. He wanted that screaming.

Germany wrapped his legs around his brother's waist as he was invaded. He moaned at the sensation of his brother's hot and pulsing member rubbing against his tight walls. Then his vision went white and he screamed as Prussia hit his prostate head on. He clamped down on his brother making the friction even more delicious. Prussia hit that spot over and over again. Making Germany scream and moan and move underneath him.

Prussia felt himself getting close, and reached between them to stroke and rub at Germany's neglected cock. He ran his thumb over the head, and then pumped it in time with his thrusts. Germany screamed and threw back his head as he came. His cum splashed between them covering his brother's hand. Prussia moaned as the hot walls surrounding him became impossibly tight, he thrust as deep as he could into his brother's body and came. White flashed behind his eyes.

Germany moaned as his brother's hot cum splashed against his walls. Prussia collapsed over his brother and pulled his hand from between them and licked it. "You taste delicious West." he said purring. Germany closed his eyes and moaned, his brother really was too sexy for his own good.

Prussia licked the rest of the cum off of his hand then gave Ludwig a passionate kiss. Germany felt himself stirring again as he tasted himself on his brother's lips. He rubbed against his brother. "Kesese West~ so eager." he said grinding against his brother. He pulled out of his brother who moaned at the loss, and watched as his cum flowed out of his brother's ass. Germany moaned as he felt it leave. The feeling was intense on his sensitive body.

Prussia pulled his brother up and turned him around so that he stood on his hands and knees, ass in the air facing his brother. Prussia laughed and pressed kisses along Germany's back, going lower and lower. He ran his tongue lazily around his brother's pucker. Germany whimpered, then gasped as he felt his brother thrust his tongue inside him. His body shuddered and quivered at the sensations going through him. Prussia held his hips in place as he thrust his tongue in and out of the warm hole.

Prussia's tongue swept against his innermost wall making his erection throb painfully. Prussia pulled out and laughed turning Germany's head towards him and gave him a hard fierce kiss thrusting into him for the second time that day. He hit Germany's sweet spot instantly making him cry out and rock against him. Instead of pulling out and thrusting again Prussia just pushed in tighter and made small movements brushing against the prostate with each one. Germany screamed and wriggled at the sensation. It was overloading his senses. He felt his body tensing, suddenly Prussia's hand was gripping him, stopping him from cumming. He moaned and whimpered as Prussia continued to tease him.

"B-Bruder, please." he moaned. Prussia grinned and pulled all of the way out before slamming in again, right against Germany's prostate. Germany threw back his head and screamed. His brother set a harsh pace thrusting in fast and hard, never missing his brother's prostate. When he felt himself getting close he released his brother's cock and the held back orgasm exploded engulfing them both. They came almost simultaniously. Prussia filling his brother, and Germany cumming all over the forest floor beneath them.

Prussia pulled out and collapsed. He lightly kissed Germany and smiled, "We should train more often mein bruder." Germany laughed and kissed him back. "Ja." he said laying against his brother's chest.

After they were rested they ended up walking back to the house naked, as Prussia had lost their clothes. 'Oh well' Prussia thought, 'it was worth it.'


End file.
